


Oh no

by cinnamonbun



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbun/pseuds/cinnamonbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I am not proud.

Shintaro let out a loud moan. He became embarrassed by the noise that he just made, but Haruka didn't mind. He seemed to love the sounds that came out of his lips.

He soon got over it and continued kissing his boyfriend.

That's when they heard it, the sound of the doorknob turning. They both couldn't think straight for a moment, and it was too late by the time they could.

"Shintaro-"

They all froze. It all came too soon.

Shintaro looked at his mother from his position. His mother stood there staring at them with an unreadable expression. They were both nude. They all stayed that way for a few moments until the two males decided to try to cover themselves and put some clothes on.

Shintaro's mother just turned toward the door. "I guess you're already having dinner," she mumbled, displeased at what she just witnessed.

Shintaro could feel all the blood rushing to his face and he berated himself for not locking the door as he went to lock it.

Haruka kissed him one last time before smiling shyly. His face was also red. 

They both lay down on the bed, covering themselves, and stayed silent. They couldn't think of ever being able to look at Mrs. Kisaragi in the face again.

...

"Mom, where are Brother and Haruka?" Momo asked as her mother silently took a bite of food.

Mrs. Kisaragi made a face, "They were busy, so I told them to take their time."

Momo noticed her expression but nodded and said nothing. She continued eating her food.


End file.
